Adeus querido
by Annabel Evers
Summary: <html><head></head>Sirius e Marlene casados por um tempo. Parece loucura? É exatamente o que Sirius está pensando. E que Marlene não quer aceitar.</html>


**Disclaimer : Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertence, isso é só diversão!**

**N/A: **_isso de escrever vicia! Já to com várias fics escritas no pc, só falta a coragem pra publicá-las..._ *consciência da autora sem noção toma vida* Os leitores não estão aqui para saber o que se passa na sua cabeça louca! _Mas eles leem minhas histórias! Sabem o que se passa na minha cabeça!_ E quem garante que eles gostam? _ Reviews é claro!_ Então por que você praticamente não recebe nenhuma? *autora fica sem palavras e sua consciência dá um sorriso triunfante*

**OK, história é a seguinte... Sirius e Marlene casados por um tempo. Parece loucura? É exatamente o que Sirius está pensando. E que Marlene não quer aceitar.**

_"Enquanto não atravessarmos_  
><em>a dor de nossa própria solidão,<em>  
><em>continuaremos<em>  
><em>a nos buscar em outras metades.<em>  
><em>Para viver a dois, antes, é<em>  
><em>necessário ser um. "<em>

_Fernando Pessoa._

* * *

><p>Você cruzou a porta de nosso quarto. Não disse nada apenas me olhou inexpressivamente. Cruzou a distância que nos separava e se ajoelhou em minha frente. Engraçado... Sinto uma sensação de deja vú... Foi exatamente assim que fizera seu pedido de casamento. E é irônico que ele acabe assim.<p>

Você como um perfeito cavalheiro, me olha delicadamente, puxa a aliança de seu dedo e a coloca na palma da minha mão. Embora eu já esperasse isso, não tem como evitar as lágrimas. Você sempre me disse que nunca mulher alguma o amarraria. Eu fiz. Disse que mulher alguma o faria se declarar. Eu fiz. Disse que mulher alguma o levaria ao altar. Eu fiz. E, lembro-me como se fosse ontem, você disse que mulher alguma o faria chorar. Odeio dizer que... Eu fiz. Estou fazendo, na verdade. Porque enquanto você me pede desculpas, você chora como eu nunca vi. Me pede desculpas pelo nosso casamento, o que nunca deveria ter acontecido. Poucas pessoas sabem, um casamento de seis meses.

- Não gostaria que acabasse assim, Lene. - disse olhando-me com seus olhos irritantemente azuis.

- Não gostaria que acabasse! - disse soluçando.

- Lene... Eu me sinto um monstro por te fazer sofrer. Eu não tenho esse direito! Mas eu sempre fui muito impulsivo e nunca parei para pensar o que aconteceria se eu não quisesse mais... - tenta explicar, mas eu não queria ouvir.

- Sabe o que é pior do que ser abandonada pelo seu marido, Sirius? É saber que ele não guarda nenhuma lembrança boa desse tempo juntos. Que nosso ato de amor foi o maior erro de toda a sua vida, apenas um ato impensado..! Isso me machuca muito, mesmo! Porque mesmo que não tenha dado certo, eu continuo a te amar. O que eu disse no dia do nosso casamento ainda está de pé. Não foram apenas palavras vãs, foram meus sentimentos em forma de promessa. E pode apostar Sirius Black, eu nunca volto com minha palavra. - disse olhando profundamente em seus olhos, mas desvio rapidamente. E é assim que acaba, então.

Você me deu um delicado beijo na testa, seus lábios fazendo uma mínima pressão sobre minha pele e murmura um "Me perdoe." Apressa-se a pegar suas coisas já prontas e, na minha frente, aparata. Então eu só consigo sentir a dor cair sobre mim, me dando conta de que essa era a última vez que o veria.

**1 ano depois...**

A Mansão dos Potter estava decorada com lírios brancos. O símbolo daquela ocasião. A Ordem, os Potter e amigos estão todos reunidos no jardim esperando o grande acontecimento. Tiago não para quieto; creio eu que daqui a pouco alguém terá que lançar-lhe um feitiço do corpo preso!

Estou muito feliz com o casamento de Lílian e Tiago. Eles são um casal que verdadeiramente se amam e terão um futuro promissor juntos. São meus amigos desde que fui selecionada para a Grifinória no meu primeiro ano na Escola. Foi por eles que eu fiquei amiga do meu ex marido. Ex que está com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao lado do melhor amigo. Ele também está muito feliz com o casamento de nossos amigos.

De repente, você nota meu olhar, dá um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e desvia seu olhar. Se fosse semanas após nossa separação, o teria odiado. Mas esse ano sem você me ensinou muita coisa. Embora eu o ame, não podemos - e nunca poderíamos - ficar juntos. Você simplesmente não nasceu para mim, ou eu para você. Ou talvez sim, mas nós dois não fomos capazes de superar os problemas e obstáculos que a vida colocou no nosso relacionamento. Você não nasceu para viver preso e eu para ser deixada de lado.

É por isso que eu não o odeio, Sirius. Talvez você não tenha pensado em tudo isso quando se separou de mim, mas sua atitude permitiu que eu tivesse uma vida diferente. Agora auror, tenho minha vida. E embora essa guerra esteja tirando todo mundo dos eixos, sinto que ela está me colocando no lugar. Com tantos sacrifícios, aprendi a não pensar tanto em você, Sirius. E eu ainda te amo, muito. Mas não o suficiente.

Adeus querido,

Marlene Mckinnon .

* * *

><p><strong>NA: geeente, vocês viram como a minha consciência é do mal! Querem me ajudar a dar uma lição nela? Mostrem que vocês gostam do que eu escrevo! Mandem uma review (uma, duas, três, quatro, o tanto que vocês quiserem...)**

**PS: isso nunca foi betado. Me desculpem qualquer erro grotesco e tals...**


End file.
